thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Run (Welfare)
Synopsis The group has started adapting to the outside world. Plot The group runs into the marina. Abby says the boat should already be there. They all run to the docks, looking for it. Karen says her guy was supposed to be here. Lex says he has to be coming. Abby says they're gonna start bombing soon. Mark yells they have more problems and takes out his pistol, shooting at walkers. Kayla yells the boat is here. Jim tosses down a ladder and everyone starts climbing. A walker grabs Mark and scares him. Him and the walker fall back and fall several feet into the water. Karla gasps and has Kayla crawl first. Everyone gets on the boat and Jim keeps going. Walkers fall into the water. Bonnie and Caleb ask them if they're okay. They all say yes. Jim comes down and says welcome to the Annabelle. Lex thanks him for letting them on. Jim says any friend of Abby's is a friend of his. Autumn says Mark's still back there. Lex shakes his head. "I think he's gone." Jim asks Abby where the rest of the national guard is. She shrugs before her eyes widen. She pulls out her watch, 5 seconds on the countdown. "The bombs!" Above them, they hear the bombs drop, explosions loud in the distance. Everyone watches in horror as the bombs set fire to everything. Cole and Alisha are sitting on one of the beds, talking about the baby. "How can we keep it safe?" Cole says it will have two strong parents who will keep it safe at all costs. Alisha kisses him. Ingrid apologizes to Lex for everything. "You know, I'm pregnant." She says. "Without Noah around, I'll need someone to help me take care of it." He looks at her and asks why he'd want to. Ingrid looks down and apologizes again before leaving. Abby tells Jim that Royer betrayed them all. Jim says he can see that and points to the flames. He says they'll stay on for as long as they want. "Where should we go?" Brady asks. Karen says they could go up north to the New England states. "It's gonna be snowing by the time we get there. They might be slower in snow." They all agree and Jim goes to set a course. 1 Month Later... The boat is on rough waters, a storm above them. Jim runs to Lex and says the ship isn't going to last that much longer. Lex asks how far to shore and Jim says they're too far out. "We won't make it!" Lex says try. Jim turns and starts heading to shore. Just before the fuel runs out, they arrive in calmer waters close to shore. Jim drops the anchor, telling everyone to get in the evacuation boats. Lex says they can't just leave the boat. Jim says they need fuel. Karen says then only some people should go. Barbie, Andrea, Cole, Charlie and Caleb all decide to go. They get on one of the boats and are lowered into the water. Lex watches them before seeing an explosion in the city. Co-Starring *Aubrey Anderson-Emmons as Kayla Ortiz *Elliot Fletcher as Caleb *Leo Howard as Vik *Lea DeLaria as Bonnie Crook Deaths *Mark Jenkins (Presumed) Trivia *This episode has a time jump of a month at the end. Category:Welfare Category:Episodes